The Cursed Tome of Themis
by Gianti-Faith
Summary: Themis is the Goddess of Justice, was sealed inside a tome together with her five knights because of their enormous and dangerous powers. When the seal is broken, they went to earth to find the rightful master of the tome and planned to revenge Olympus including Athena. Can Koga and his friends along with the Gold Saints and Legendary Saints stop Themis? WARNING: OC. OC/?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Prologue: Awakening! The Curse Tome of Themis

**This is just a story that popped up when I watch Mahou Shojo Lyrical Nanoha A's. Hope I'm doing a pretty good job ^^**

**This is set after Mars Arc and before Pallas Arc**

At night in Tokyo, about 10PM, a bus speeding down to its next destination. Inside that bus, was a young girl about 13 years old who sit on a wheelchair.

That girl has a long black hair which reach past her shoulder. She has a complete heterochromia, her left eyes is green, while her right one was red. She also has fair skin and slim figure.

The girl was reading a small book, and she also has another book which she put on her lap. That book was big and has chains all over it. Suddenly, the girl's phone rang. She put her book aside and take out her phone from her pocket to see who's called her.

"Dr. Yuuki Yagami"

The girl stared at her phone with sad eyes before put it back into her pocket without answering the phone.

Not long after that, the bus stopped and the driver pushed her out of the bus.

"Thank You." The girl said as she smile at the driver. The driver smiled back and go back into the bus and drove away.

The girl then wheel herself to go back to her house. When she arrived at the crossings, she stopped because the traffic light's still red. She decided to opened her phone to see if there's any message. It turns out that she does have one new message. She then opened the message.

"Hello, Kotoba-chan? So… Tomorrow is your birthday, how about we go out to have a lunch? Meet me at my office after your check up. Dr. Yagami Yuuki"

"You have no new message."

The girl, Kotoba, sighed heavily and put her phone back to her pocket. The traffic light turns green and Kotoba wheeled herself to cross the street.

Suddenly, a bright light came her way, Kotoba stopped to see what is it. She gasped as she saw a truck heading her way, worse yet, the driver fell asleep!

Kotoba closed her eyes when the truck come closer, waiting for the impact.

Silence…

Nothing. When she realized nothing's happened, she opened her eyes and she was shocked to see that she was floating in the sky, sitting on a circle with star, moon, and sun patterns.

Kotoba looked around with confused, panic, and scared face. If this is a dream, she wants to wake up now.

"**xypnó****̱****nta****s"**

Kotoba gasped as she heard a voice. She looked in front of her and her eyes widened when she saw the big chained book that she always carried around, is now in floating in front of her, and shining with golden lights.

"**Ó****̱****ra na af****̱****xi****̱****theí ploíarcho****s"**

The chains that locked the book broke and the book began to flip its own pages.

From that moment… Kotoba's life began to change…

TBC

**Done! Please read and review!**

**xypnó****̱****nta****s means "awaking"**

**Ó****̱****ra na af****̱****xi****̱****theí ploíarcho****s means "it's time to rise master"**


	2. Chapter 2 Knight of Lightning

Declaration of War! Awaking, Pegasus Cloth!

Saori Kido, the reincarnation of Athena, woke up with a gasp. That dream has haunted her again. Images about the cursed tome of Themis has awaken from its slumber made the Goddess of wisdom worried.

"The same dream again." She said. "This dream must be foretelling the future…" She muttered. 'Themis… have you been awaking from your slumber along with your knights?' Saori thought worriedly.

"Athena." Saori turned to the entrance of Athena's temple to see Seiya, the Sagittarius Gold Saint, standing in front of the entrance of the temple. "You seem pale, is something wrong?" Seiya asked, kneeling down in front of her.

Saori looked at Seiya for a moment, thinking of how she should told Seiya about Themis. Since the age of myth, Themis, the Goddess of justice have never declared any war against Athena, since Themis never showed any interest on taking over earth from Athena, but now…

"Saori-san?" Seiya called, snapping Athena from her thoughts. "Sorry Seiya it's just… It seems a new war is about to began…" Saori said. "New war?"

Saori nodded. "I have a dream… about Themis…" Saori said."Themis? The Goddess of Justice?" Seiya asked, surprised. Saori nodded. "Yes. It seems that she had been reawakened and now preparing to attacked us."

"But why would she attacked us?"

Saori sighed heavily. "It's a long story Seiya… Now, I need you to contact all of the saints, and gather them here in Sanctuary, so that I can tell all of you of this situation." Saori said firmly.

"Understood." Seiya said then walked back to his temple.

Saori looked down. "Also… You all need to know… About what I have done to Themis…" Saori added quietly.

* * *

Koga punched the boulder in front of him and the boulder shattered to pieces. After the battle against Abzu, he hasn't wore his cloth since it's badly broken, and he also didn't go to Jamir to have it repaired since the battle is over and he didn't need it anymore, but he's still training all by himself since Shaina went back to Sanctuary.

"That's enough for today." Someone said from behind him. Koga turned around to find Tatsumi standing behind him. "Your wounds from the battle against Abzu have only just healed. I'm glad to see you continue your training, but you still need to rest." He said.

"If I don't use my fists, they'll started to get itch." Koga said. "Where's Saori-san?" He asked.

"Miss Saori has something to attend at Sanctuary ."

Koga pout a little. "I guess being Athena means you're still busy even if the fight's over." He said as he began to walk away.

"Koga, you forgot something important." Tatsumi said, raising the Pegasus Clothstone which already has cracks all over it.

Koga stopped on his spot. "I don't need it. The Pegasus cloth is too broken to be of any use… And the battle is over." Koga said and continue to walk away. "The fight is over. I don't have to fight anymore." He said.

"Heh, is that the fist that slay a God?" A female voice said mockingly.

Koga's eyes widened and he looked up to see a girl about his age, with blonde hair which she tied in twin tails and bright blue eyes, sitting on the cliff not far from there. She was holding a black scythe.

"Who are you!?" Koga demanded as he felt an enormous cosmo coming from the girl.

"Geez, are all Saints of Athena this rude? If you are a true gentleman, shouldn't you introduce yourself to a lady like me?" The girl said teasingly.

Koga gritted his teeth and balled his hand to a fist. "I'm Koga. Pegasus Saint, Koga."

"Pegasus huh? So you are the Slayer of God, Pegasus. Well, my name is Astrapi. The Knight of Lightning, knight of the Goddess of Justice, Themis." She said. The next he knew, Astrapi disappeared from the cliff and standing right in front of her as she placed the edge of her scythe on his neck.

"Now Koga, please be a good boy and answer my question." She said. "Where is Athena?"

"What? Why do you want to know where Athena is?" Koga demanded.

"Let's see… I'm going to take her head to my master." She said.

Koga's eyes widened and he jumped away from Astrapi. "If that's so, that I'm not going to tell you!" Koga said.

Astrapi sighed. "And here I thought you are going to be a good boy… Well that leaves me no choice then… Sonic Move." Astrapi disappeared into a flash of lightning and appeared right in front of Koga and punched him in the gut and send him flying until he crash the cliff behind him.

"Now Koga, I'm going to ask you one more time. Where is Athena?" Astrapi asked again.

"I won't tell!"

"Alrighty then, say goodbye." She said. "Lunatic Slash!" She said as she swing her scythe and launching a spinning scythe blade.

Before it hits Koga, someone pulled him out of the way.

"Old man!" Koga said.

"You fool! Why didn't you fight back!?" Tatsumi demanded. He take out the Pegasus clothstone and handed it to Koga. "Koga, fight!"

"I told you that my cloth is wreck, so it won't help!"

"It's wreck because you fought so hard. This is a badge of honor for protecting the world and Athena isn't it?"

"I don't know. Was I really fighting to protecting?" Koga asked as he remembered when he attacked his friends that time when he was still in Abzu's control.

"When I remember fighting, my fist started to shakes. I remember how it felt to destroy, and think of myself that I want to fight more! That I don't want to protect, I just want to fight! I'm afraid of myself!"

"Don't be stupid!" Tatsumi said, startling Koga.

"Old man! This is a real problem! It's not stupid!" Koga retorted.

"Have you finished your little quarrel?" Koga turned to look at Astrapi who looked bored after seeing their little quarrel. "So you don't want to fight eh? How can you protect your Goddess if you are weak?" Astrapi said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"What?"

"I'm also someone who fighting to protect… I'm not like you who is afraid of fighting just because of small things like that. Even if it means I have to fight with no reason, if it's help me to become strong, I'll do anything for it… If I become strong I'll be able to fight to protect my master, I keep fighting for that reason, so what about you?"

Koga looked startled because of her words.

"If you afraid of yourself then you can't protect anybody, all you do is hurting people and more people will got hurt, especially those who you cared the most." Astrapi said. "If you don't have any will to fight then I'll just end you right now." Astrapi said as she positioned herself in fighting stance. "The thing that I hate the most… Is someone who is weak like you."

Koga felt his blood boiled at her remark. He balled his hand to a fist. But her remark is true, he is weak.

"Lunatic slash!" Another lightning blades coming to Koga's way, and this time it almost hit Koga, had Tatsumi didn't come to get him out of the way, but the blades hit his shoulder and it began to bleed.

"Old man! What in the world are you doing!? You idiot! Why would you do that for me? "

"You're the one who is idiot! Hasn't your cloth protect you this far!? Even if you can't use it anymore, it will still protect you So take it, and stop whining, and fight to survive! Pegasus will take flight as many times as it takes!"

Koga looked at Tatsumi for a few moments before he smile a little. "You're too old to get that mad." He said as he took the cloth stone.

"Touching. Are you ready to fight me now?" Astrapi asked.

Koga looked at her with determination. "I'll show you what I, the Pegasus Saint can do!" He said as he flare his cosmo.

"Shine my cosmo! Create a miracle!"

His clothstone began to shine and then a Pegasus appeared behind him.

"Wow… is that Pegasus?" Astrapi said as she looked at the creature in awe.

The creature began to disappeared as it revealed the new version of Pegasus Cloth (A/N: Pegasus Cloth in Pallas Arc)

"Is this… Pegasus New Cloth?" Koga said as he eyeing the new cloth in front of him with wide eyes. He smiled. "Come to me, my Pegasus!"

The cloth shine and Koga don his cloth once again. "Heh, now that's what I'm talking about." Astrapi said as she stood in a fighting stance.

Koga began to attacked her, but Astrapi is simply too fast, but still, he managed to land a few punch on her.

'She's fast! Even faster that Gold Saints.' Koga thought.

"You've become quite strong because of that cloth, but still… You can't defeat me!"

"We'll see about that! Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken!" Koga's Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken attacked her with speed of light, and Koga sure that he hit her straight… Until he heard someone clapped hands behind him.

"My, my you are strong… The very first person to hit me. Well done, Pegasus Koga." Astrapi said with a smile as blood began to fell down from a cut on her cheek. Koga can only stared at her with wide eyes. Her powerful technique, which have defeated Gold Saints, even Mars and Abzu, can only caused a small cut on this girl!?

"Now, don't look at me like that. I'm not the same as Gold Saints and the Gods that you have defeated. Anyway, it's nice to be able to fight you Koga, we'll meet again on the battlefield. Oh, and you would want to warn your friends because the Knight of Themis… Is not just me." Astrapi said as she disappeared into a flash of lightining. "Wait!" Too late, Astrapi is already gone.

Koga gritted his teeth. He must go to Sanctuary… To find out what really happen.

* * *

A boy with silver hair sat inside the library in Tokyo city. He had been there for three hours now. Something drawn him into this library, but he hasn't found out what is it. He then looked up from the book he was reading to find a girl, about two years older than him, struggling to get a book on a higher shelf. The girl was sitting on a wheelchair.

The boy decided to help her. She went to the girl and took the book she wanted to take. "Is this the one?" he asked. The girl looked at her curiously before smiling and nodded. "Yes. Thank you very much!" She said gratefully.

The boy nodded and turn around to go back to his seat. "Uhm, wait!" The boy turned back to the girl. "My name is Kotoba. Thank you for helping me." The girl said, extending her hand. The boy looked surprised at first, but shake her hand. "Eden. My name is Eden."

TBC

* * *

**Done! R&R!**

**I'm not really good at fighting scene so I'm apologized if it's really awful…**

**And I'm sorry if there's any grammar mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3 Knight of Water

Knight of Water! Fly, Aquila!

**I'm back~ thank you very much for tentenbaby, Princess Amulet, Whitehorse202, and ChocolateKittey for you reviews! Here's the new chapter, hope you like it!**

* * *

A young woman with blue hair, observed the place she was in now with her sharp eyes. Land of Jamir is so quiet that morning. "Well… Better start looking for him." The girl said.

As she prepared to take her leave, she spotted a girl with dirty blond hair with purple eyes passed by. The young woman noticed the choker she was wearing. It has a pink jewel on it. The young woman smirked. "Nice. New prey for me." She said as she disappeared.

* * *

Yuna, the saint of Aquila, walked towards the tower where Kiki, the Aries Gold Saint, and the onl one who can fix the saints cloth lived.

Yuna looked at her clothstone for a moment before looked back at the tower.

"It's me, Aquila Saint, Yuna! I came here to ask Master Kiki to fix my cloth!" Yuna said.

She waited for a moment until a little girl with red hair appeared.

"Yuna!" The girl called cheerfully.

"Raki!" Yuna said, smiling. "You've grown much, huh? How are you doing?"

"You can tell me your purpose of coming here," A deep voice said. Yuna looked up to see the Aries Gold Saint, Kiki standing at the entrance of the tower. "Aquila Saint."

Yun, Raki and Kiki, then went inside the tower and Yuna told Kiki that she needs her cloth to be fixed. "I see… So you want to have your cloth to be repaired." Kiki said. "Is it for a new battle?"

"Yes… I saw that, a darkness has come around Athena's star."

"The power to read the stars… Very well, I shall repair your cloth. Raki, bring me stardust sand."

"Yes Master."

* * *

Koga walked into the coliseum and he looked around. Suddenly a group of soldier surrounded him.

"Uh… wait, I'm…"

"The Bronze Saint," A female voice said.

A female saint with Ophiuchus cloth appeared. She snapped her finger and all The soldiers disappeared.

"It's been a while Koga. You have grown huh? And so is your cloth." The female saint said.

"It's been a while Shaina-san, how are you doing?" Koga said, smiling at his mentor.

"Nothing much actually, however a new war has begun so we have to keep our guard up." Shaina said. "Athena is waiting for you."

Koga nodded and went to Athena's temple.

Inside, he was greeted by Saori, Athena herself.

"Saori-san!" Koga said cheerfully, obviously happy to be able to meet her again.

Saori gave him a weak smile. "Koga, you seem well." Saori said. Koga frowned as he saw that Saori doesn't seem to be well.

"Saori-san are you okay? You don't seem so well." Koga asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." Saori smiled, then her face turned serious again. "Koga, there's something I need to tell you. A new enemy has appeared." Saori said.

"New enemy? Do you mean the Knights of Themis?" Koga asked. Athena looked surprised. "You knew?"

"Yes. One of the knights attacked me yesterday." Koga explained.

"I see…" Saori said sadly.

Koga decided to asked, "Saori-san, who is this Themis? Why does she attacking us?"

Saori looked at Koga for a few moments before taking a deep breath. "Themis… Is the Goddess of Justice, the goddess of divine law-the primal, unwritten laws governing human conduct which were first established by the gods of Heaven." Saori explained.

"I see… But why would she attacking us?"

"It was… Part of it was my fault." Saori admitted. "She and I were close friends long time ago, but it all change when my father, Zeus, discovered about her dark and enormous power." Saori said sadly.

Koga looked at Saori. She seems very sad.

"Anyway, Koga, I want you to contact all the saints all around the world, and tell them about the situation that we face now." Saori said.

Koga nodded firmly.

* * *

"I have repaired it. Here you go." Kiki said, giving the clothstone to Yuna.

Yuna smiled at him and thank him. "Thank you very much." Yuna said.

Raki then, tugged on Yuna's dress. "Yuna, Yuna, do you still have time?" Raki asked.

"Hmmm… yes… I mean, it's not like I have something important to do back at my place." Yuna said.

"Then, can you come with me? I want to show you something!" Raki said cheerfully.

Yuna chuckled. "Alright."

Yuna followed Raki to the far South of Kiki's tower, not long after that, they found themselves in a beautiful lake. The surface is sparkling and the water is very clear.

"It's beautiful…" Yuna said in awe.

"Right? I used to play here a lot!" Raki said cheerfully. Raki and Yuna then began to play in the water and they chatted there, enjoying the peaceful moment, until…

"You guys look like you having fun, can i join?"

Yuna gasped and looked around to find whoever it is that just spoke.

"Up here dearie~" the voice said.

Yuna looked up to see a young woman with light blue hair standing on a cliff. This woman has fair skin, and blue eyes. She wore a blue clothes, and she's holding a light blue staff.

"Hey there!" The gir said as she smiled widely at Yuna. "You must be Aquila Yuna, one of the young bronze saints who defeated Mars and Abzu." The girl said.

Yuna looked at the girl. "Yes. I am Aquila Yuna, but… who are you?"

"Oh, I haven't introduce myself, how rude! My name is Nero, The Knight of Water, one of Themis' Guardian Knight. Pleased to meet you Aquila!" She said cheerfully.

"Themis? As in Themis the Goddess of Justice?" Yuna asked.

"Yup! You're smart! Anyway, since the introductions all done… Let's play!" Nero said, as she make her staff disappeared and cracked her knuckles.

"Wha-"

"Here comes the big one!" She said. She then launched a punch at Yuna. Yuna managed to dodge it with Raki, but then her eyes' widened.

The spot she was just at, now had a very big hole because of Nero's punch.

"What a strength…" Yuna muttered.

Nero turned to Yuna and pouted. "Hey! Why aren't you fight back! I thought we're going to play!"

Yuna blinked. It seems that the girl in front of her treats a fight like a game. Yuna turned to Raki. "Raki, go and tell this to Master Kiki." Yuna said. "Eh? But-"

"I'll be fine." Yuna said.

Raki nodded hesitantly and teleported back to the tower.

"Oh boo, and I thought you're going to be an interesting toy! Come on! Let's play!" The girl said.

Yuna gritted her teeth. She had no idea what's going on since the battle against Abzu and Mars, and now, all of the sudden a Knight of Themis is attacking her? What kind of a joke is this!?

"Tell me one thing… Why are you attacking me?" Yuna asked.

Nero blinked before she smirked and answered. "Humm… Well it's because… you're Athena's saint, and Athena is a bad, bad Goddess, so me and the other knights, decided to take her head to our master." Nero said.

Yuna's eyes widened. So these people are going to declare war on Athena? There's no way she'll let that happen!

"I'm not going to let it happen!" She said. Yuna touched her pink gem. "Aquila, please lend me your power!"

The gem shining and in front of her, the new Aquila cloth appeared, and Aquila Yuna don her cloth once more.

Nero cheered. "Yay! Finally you decide to play with me!"

Yuna glared at her. "Well let's see how long you can play with me! DIVINE TORNADO!"

Yuna kicked her and Nero was thrown to the cliff nearby. Yuna smirked, but then Nero stood up again.

Instead of winced in pain, she giggled. "Teehee, it was fun! Let's play some more!" She said, delighted.

Yuna gritted her teeth. "AQUILA SPINNING PREDATION!"

That powerful attack hit Nero before she can even do anything or go anywhere.

'That should have done it.'

"Wow, that was fun!" Yuna gasped and turned around to find Nero standing behind her. She's smiling like a little kid, and there is not even one scratch on her body.

'How…'

"Let's play some more!"

"Oi, Nero!"

Yuna and Nero turned when the heard another voice. There, on top of the tree, Astrapi sat and watched them with bored written clearly on her eyes.

"Seriously, what are you doing? We should go back you know." Astrapi scolded.

"Awww, but things just started to get fun!" Nero puted. Astrapi shook her head. "You have played too much today, let's go back. Pyrrha is waiting for us." Astrapi said.

"Geezz… Fine…" Nero said and she went towards Astrapi.

"Wait!" Both girls turned around as they heard Yuna's voice.

"Oh, I take it you're Pegasus' friend? Well my name is Astrapi, Knight of Lightining, end of introduction." Astrapi said simply then turned to Nero. "Let's go Nero." Astrapi said then disappeared.

"Yes ma'am." Nero said. "Well see ya Yuna-chan! We'll play again when we meet again!" Nero said as she disappeared too.

Yuna looked at the spot where Nero just stood, and balled her hand to a fist. What in the world is happening now?

* * *

Kotoba and Eden chatted inside the library, even though Kotoba is the only one who talked and Eden is only listening.

Since their first meeting 2 days ago, they have become close friends. Kotoba likes Eden because sometimes he treated her like a little sister, and Eden likes her because she reminds him of Aria.

At first Eden tried to ignore her, but Kotoba is always tried to get through his hard shell.

"So, Eden-kun, where do you come from?" Kotoba asked.

"Greece." He answered simply.

"Really? Cool!" Suddenly, Kotoba's phone rang. "Oh, um… can you wait a sec? I have to answer this." Kotoba said. Eden nodded.

"Hello?

"_**Hey, Koto-chan!"**_

"Oh, Astrapi!" She said happily

TBC

* * *

_Ooh… So Kotoba knows Astrapi? What is their relationship? Could it be that Kotoba is connected with all of this new war?_

_Just read and review to find out!_


End file.
